Filter media are used in a variety of applications. One such application for filtered media is in the filtration of fluids, including the filtration of gaseous fluids. Filter media may permit the flow of desired fluid components through the media while preventing the flow of undesired particulates. In this manner, only the desired fluid components proceed through the filtration media and through the filtration system.
Filtration systems are often used to filter the air flowing into combustion engines. One particular type of filtration system is used in conjunction with gas turbine engines. This type of filtration system may include filter cartridges that incorporate filter media in various shapes and configurations. Because the undesired particulate or other components build up on the upstream surface of the filter cartridges, the filter cartridges may be replaceable and may also incorporate features designed to extend the life span of the filter cartridges. One such feature is a back pulse mechanism.